


Welcome Home

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al Rolls A Critical [2]
Category: Critical Role
Genre: Blood, Lycanthropy is wild, M/M, They also both know that's a little fucked up, Vax and Al both thing the blood is hot, Vax and Al both think the blood is hot, they just don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: After the full moon Al returns to Grayskull Keep and finds Vax in his room waiting to give a heated welcome.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Actual sex in chapter 2, whenever I get around to writing it.
> 
> The drawing that inspired this: https://twitter.com/AlphaWolfAl/status/1119021817920811008

After a full moon remembering how to walk on two legs is hard.

Standing up over the, thankfully, heavily furred mess of whatever it is I killed overnight, my knees shake and my thighs flex with corded muscle as they struggle to hold my body upright.

Looking around, my blood runs cold. I know these woods. I'm so close, too close, to Grayskull Keep. To my home. My new family.

It's been decades since I couldn't handle the morning after turning. There's no more sick churn in my stomach from the the wet slick of blood smeared on my mouth and hands when I come back down. No more rush to hide myself until I can steal clothes and wash myself.

I've even come to enjoy the experience once the pain subsides.

But after so long without any regrets the morning after those feelings have been recently replaced with a panic-- Panic that I haven't gotten far enough from home to have not hurt one of these people who have come to matter.

Now something in the beast's brain has drawn me back home in the night. It puts a chill in my bones and a stutter in my heart.

But now it's time to go home, to wash up and eat something that was cooked first.

The sun has barely risen when I throw back my hood, baring messy blond hair, crystal-blue eyes, and a gore-streaked face and goatee to the guard above the keep's gate. One of our longest employed men always works the last shift on the night of the full moon.

He's seen me look worse and lets me in quickly.

I keep clear of the dining hall to avoid the risk of being seen by anyone already awake, and rush up the grand stairs, taking a hard left and hurrying down to my room.

As the door shuts behind me, I shed my filthy traveling cloak and cringe as blood drips from my fingers.

“Hard night?”

I can hear the lilt of a smirk even over the scrape of sleep in the voice.

“Vax.” I pause and glance up to see said half-elf stripped to his his pants, lounging, long and lazy, in the comfortable chair by the window. “Were you there all night?”

He sits up, cracks his back, and chuckles sleepily.

“Mmm, only... An hour or so.”

“For some reason I don't believe that.”

He gets to his feet and sweeps his eyes over my now-naked form. The smirk widens slowly on his lips as he moves silently towards me until he can reach out and rest his hands on my shoulders.

There's something dark behind his eyes, and in a moment of weakness I grab his lower jaw with a bloody hand and drag him into a crimson-slicked kiss.

My other hand slides over his shoulder, leaving a smear of red over his pale skin on it's way to wrap around his lower back.

He relaxes against me and lets out a low growl.

I pull him closer, biting at his lower lip before finally breaking the kiss.

He is panting softly, flushed at the tips of his ears, and licking at the blood around his mouth.

A growl rumbles it's way through my chest, low and feral and thick with want.

Vax grins and grabs the back of my hair in one hand dragging me into another kiss, harder and wilder than the last.

He backs to the bed, my bed, and when his calves knock into the bed frame he lets go of my hair and sprawls backwards onto the feather-stuffed mattress.

The sight of him shoots need through me.

The other rogue is laid out on that big bed, dark hair falling around his face, blood smeared on his mouth, on his shoulder, on his hip, a grin on his face and his trousers tight with arousal.

He licks his lips again, and purrs.

“Welcome home, Al.”


End file.
